


Not a Love Song (or Allura is a queen)

by FonDaBoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Allura (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Allura (Voltron)-centric, Allura and Paladins frienship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Allura (Voltron), Background Relationships, Black Paladin Allura (Voltron), Blue Paladin Lance (Voltron), Could Be Canon, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor Klance, Not Canon Compliant, Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is Missing, Space Battles, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), We got rid of canon, We love Allura, klance, season 3?, set in season 2, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonDaBoo/pseuds/FonDaBoo
Summary: With Shiro missing, the Paladins must find new pilot for the Black Lion, someone fit to lead them to victory against the Galra.or, the Black Paladin Allura we needed.
Relationships: Allura & Voltron Paladins, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Not a Love Song (or Allura is a queen)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So I've been writing this fic for the past week and have decided to release it to the world. The title is taken from "Not a Love Song" by Bülow just becuase I listened to that a lot while writing and despite the fact that this fic doesn't contain any romance between Allura and another Paladins, I think it showcases the familial love that they felt for each other in the very beginning of the show.
> 
> Thus is my first fic for the Voltron fandom, won't be the last and I hope you all enjoy BP Allura.

Allura strides purposefully into the common room, her presence causing the slouching paladins to straighten. She feels Coran’s steady and calming presence at her back and it makes her steel her spine. She descends the stairs and places herself in front of the paladins, smiling gently at Pidge and Hunk, who’s expressions are tight and anxious. Allura knows the next words she says will perhaps cause a rift amongst the team, perhaps they will even turn against her, but she hopes with every part of her ten thousand year old heart that they don't. 

“I believe it’s time we start looking for a new Black Paladin.”

Allura’s words are immediately met with cries of dismay and she winces as the room is filled with shouts. For such a small group they make as much noise as two mating Weblums.

  
Keith springs to his feet, fists clenched. His scowl is twisted and ugly but his voice is tinged with desperation. “We can't stop looking for Shiro, he could still be out there!” 

Allura looks at him with what she hopes is a comforting expression. “At this point in time we have no guarantees. We can still search for Shiro but the universe _needs_ Voltron.” Allura holds out her hands placatingly. “I understand how difficult this is to hear Keith.” She gazes at all the Paladins, eyes lingering on each of them. “How difficult this is for _all_ of us.”

Keith shakes his head roughly, and his eyes flash. “Shiro was the one person who never gave up on me,” Keith intones, voice low and angry. “I’m not just gonna give up on him.” 

Allura sees Lance, from his seated position, lay a hand on Keith’s lower back and oddly enough the other boy doesn't shirk away. In fact, some of the tension drains out of him. The harsh lines of his shoulders softening. Lance’s seawater eyes flit to Allura then back to Keith. “No one is asking you to, Keith. None of us want to give up on Shiro, but Allura is right we _need_ Voltron. We can’t defeat Zarkon without it.” He stands and places his hand on Keith’s shoulder instead, leaning a fraction closer. “We won’t give up on him. I promise.”

Allura notices idly, how both Pidge and Hunk stare at Lance with a mixture of bewilderment and surprise, unused to seeing his concern for the red paladin. Allura glances towards Coran who smiles knowingly and sends her a sly wink.

_Oh._

She clears her throat and the eyes of the paladins swing to her. “Well,” she clasps her hands together, “that was really all I wanted to say, so I’ll leave you all to it. We can resume discussions tomorrow.” Allura feels a little awkward, _tired._

A slight tension remains in the room as they process what she has said. _Where_ they’ll find a new black paladin. Keith shrugs off Lance’s hand and leaves the room, brushing past Allura in angry silence, she’ll have to make time to talk to him later.

Feeling terribly out of place, Allura says a courteous goodbye and makes for the exit, Coran on her heels when Lance calls out to her. 

“You’re welcome to stay, Princess.” He glances at the royal advisor. “You too, Coran. We were just gonna play this old board game Pidge found earlier, but all the instructions are all in altean…” He holds up the instructions sheepishly. “It would help if we had someone to translate.” 

Allura hopes her face doesn’t reveal her surprise. She knows that she and the paladins are friends but they’re also... _different._ In more ways than just biological. And she’s thought that the news would give them cause to...shut her out. To band together against her authority over the castleship. Allura has come to expect dramatic happenings from the earthlings, Coran has even compiled a list of the most out-there moments, ones reminiscent of the tragic plays she saw as a child on Altea.

“You’re not going to go after Keith? Or talk about...” It’s a simple question but one that has Lance’s cheeks darkening. 

“I think he needs a little space to himself,” Lance says. “And we could all use some relaxation so, in the meantime…” He trails off, the board game instructions still clutched in his hand. She glances at Coran, there are maybe a thousand things she could be doing but… 

“Go ahead, Princess.” Coran says kindly, “I’ve still got some work to chip away at on the bridge, but I’ll see you all at dinner, for another delicious meal of food goo!” He twirls his moustache and waltzes out of the room. Allura smiles fondly at him as he goes before turning back to the paladins.

“A game...would be nice, actually.”

Lance scoots over on the couch, and pats the spot next to him invitingly. There’s nothing flirty about the gesture, a simple invitation and nothing more. Allura sits down next to him with only a slight hesitation, throwing a small smile towards Pidge and Hunk. She raises an eyebrow at Lance and holds out a hand out for the booklet.

“So about those instructions…”

* * *

  
They end up playing the game for a few hours. Pidge describes it as a mix between something called chess and monopoly, earthen games of intellect and strategy. It’s the most fun Alluras had in a while and even though it’s an altean game —one Allura was quite adept at in her youth— both Lance and Pidge give as good as they get. They pick up the game quickly, leaving poor Hunk in the dust. He’s the first to leave, mentioning some repairs he has to do to his Lion. Pidge soon follows, never one to stay away from their lab for long. Soon enough it’s only Lance and Allura facing off over the board, their idle chatter filling the large room.

He hums, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “You know, Princess, you and Keith are pretty similar.” 

Allura startles, knocking over the piece she was about to move. She rights it immediately, her clumsy fingers now steady.

“Oh?”

Lance raises his head, eyes a little wide. “I’m not trying to insult you,” he gestures wildly, “not that it’s insulting to be compared to Keith! Or you for that matter! You’re both c—cool. Super cool.” Lance face palms, muttering darkly behind his hands. He lifts his head, tips of his ears red. “Sorry.”

Allura snorts. “Don’t worry about it.” She smiles wickedly. “That was an entertaining performance, and I’m quite flattered.” She pauses thoughtfully. “ I don’t think anyone has ever called me ‘cool’ before. Alteans rarely remark on another’s temperature.”

Lance groans into his hands. Allura magnanimously, decides to take pity on him. “Though, I am curious. How exactly are we similar?” 

Lance perks up, seemingly surprised at _actually_ being asked for his opinion and not ridiculed.. Allura winces internally when she realises that Lance’s opinion is _not_ often taken into account. She, Shiro and even Keith usually make the calls, often with technical support from Hunk and Pidge yet...Lance is almost never consulted.

“Ah—well,” Lance taps his fingers against the table. “You’re both headstrong. And, y’know, strong in general. You’re both aliens, well, sort of. YOu always keep on fighting, no matter what. It’s—“ he sighs “—incredibly admirable. And, you both have the capacity to be great leaders. Shiro saw that in both of you, that potential.” Lance sits back on his hands, eyebrows scrunched in thought. His expression is a little vacant, almost as if he’s talking to himself. Allura feels herself warm at the praise but she also feels...cautious. Uncomfortable. A memory floating across her mind.

She inhales slowly, a little hesitant to open this particular can of worms. “Lance.” She says his name quietly, drawing his attention. He blinks a few times, as if waking from a dream or deep slumber. She’s unsure how to begin, but decides it’s better to rip off the bandaid, another curious earthling expression she’s picked up from Pidge.

“A few months ago the space mice told me something. Something you said.” Allura waits while Lance absorbs her words, expression apprehensive. “Something about how you felt...about me. With...romantic connotations.” Allura folds her hands in her lap. She hopes that was tactful enough. Allura knows she can be...straightforward at times, blunt, perhaps another way she and Keith are similar.

Lance seems to be chewing over her words, so she gives him the space to sort out his reply. Allura would be lying if she said she wasn’t anxious. With Shiro missing and the search for a new black paladin beginning 一and _especially_ considering she doesn’t share such sentiments一 the possible feelings Lance could be fostering could cause severe difficulties in the future. 

She doesn't want to break his heart. 

_Unless_ , of course, she addresses the problem now. Head on and flying into the eye of the storm. 

“I do remember that, _uh_ , happenstance. I just didn’t realise the mice would share it.” Lance doesn’t look hurt. Embarrassed, maybe, a little rueful. But not hurt. “Look at the beginning I’ll admit I was a little...starstruck by you, Princess.” Lance shrugs. “That’s all the mice heard. It’s a bit embarrassing that it’s made its way back to you, since I don’t… like you _that_ way. But I’m kind of used to making a fool out of myself so…” He trails off, ears redder than before, fingers tapping nervously on the table.

Allura feels...immense relief. As if a phantom weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She’s been trying to figure out a way to address it even though she originally had her doubts. Lance hadn’t flirted with her in months after all. It’s why what the mice eventually told her surprised her so much. Enough to make her...concerned. Worried that Lance could have been bottling things up.

She smiles brightly. “I—it’s good to hear you say that Lance. I was...troubled. By how your possible feelings might affect the team as well as our friendship.” Allura tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “And, I must admit I was surprised by what the mice said, considering that you hadn’t flirted with me in months.” Allura raises her eyebrows slyly, “it seemed like your focus had been elsewhere—“ she feels a glimmer of delight at Lance’s blush “—perhaps on a certain _red paladin_.” 

Lance splutters. “Re—red paladin? I have no idea what you’re talking about. Me and Keith?” He laughs awkwardly. “Pfft! No way...we’re just _rivals._ ”

Allura crosses her arms. “Like no other rivalry I’ve seen before and, I would be more inclined to believe you, if you weren’t blushing so much.” She drawls, smirking as Lance flops face down on the table, jarring the forgotten game pieces.

Allura’s smile falls. Considering the effects of her next words. If she should even say them. 

“Whatever your feelings for Keith,” she says ignoring Lance’s grumble of denial, “I would advise you to proceed with caution.” Lance’s head snaps up, protest already forming. 

“What are you—“

Allura holds up a hand, quieting him. “I’m not saying you’re barred from exploring these feelings with each other, Lance. Just do so with... caution. Keith is...reckless and sometimes that’s a good thing and sometimes it’s not. I just—“ Allura frowns. Words usually come so easily but this is not a subject she has spoken about with another person for a _very_ long time. “—I don’t want to see you fall apart. You’ve all become like _family_ to me, to Coran. And I—“ Allura swallows against the emotion building in her throat. “—I couldn’t stand it if something happened to either one of you, if you gave your whole heart to Keith and he—and something terrible happens—to either one of you—I couldn’t stand to see you as a shell. A haven for grief, always holding on to the pain instead of the joy. No one should be in mourning forever.” 

Allura shakes her head, eyes wet and Lance reaches over to grip her hand. “You have a big heart, Allura. One that’s experienced so much grief already. And I know you feel responsible for us— five dumb, bumbling earthlings— but Keith and I—“ Lance squeezes her hand gently, a fond smile on his face. “—if I’m being _completely_ honest, and you can't breathe a word of this— I do feel _something_ , for Keith, but any...uh... _developments,_ are a long way off. And it’s not the first thing on either of our minds.” 

Lance squeezes her hand once more and lets go. Allura is more than a little surprised to see such a mature side to Lance. Truthfully she’d assumed that his goofy exterior was most of who he was, of course, he was serious in battle but so was everyone. Even gentle Hunk.

“I would never betray your trust, Lance. However, I am...a little surprised to hear you say that. I’d have thought you would be keen to ‘dive in head first’,” Allura quotes. So many Earthen metaphors to learn and so many different ways to use them. Altean was a far simpler language. 

Lance shakes his head. “Keith is...different.”

“Because he's male?” Allura asks. Generally, on Altea biological sex and gender didn’t play such a defining part. Some people had preferences but there weren’t any particular labels or terms. Alteans just... _existed._ The idea that Earth was different had been...distressing for _both_ Allura and Coran.

Lance rubs the back of his neck, ruffling the hair there. “A little. On Earth there's still some...controversy, when two people who are both guys or girls are together. And I guess it can be difficult to shake those types of stigmas but also…” he pauses, eyes flicking to Allura’s. “We are in the middle of an intergalactic war.”

Allura feels her face heat. “ _Ah.”_

Lance smirks. “Yeah. That.”

Cheeks a little warmer than there were before, Allura stands, her skirts swishing around her ankles. She smooths out the wrinkles and lifts her nose snootily. “Well,” she says, flicking her hair. “Since you are so capable and _knowledgeable,_ Paladin Lance, I will take my leave so that you may pack all of this way with your _big, strong_ and _capable_ hands.” Lance’s indignant squawk almost makes her break her snobby facade but she manages to keep it all the way to the door, dropping it only as Lance calls out to her. 

“Allura?” She turns and meets Lance’s blue eyes. “Thanks for the talk.” He smiles cheekily. “It’s nice to know I’ve got a super cool, badass, space princess on my side.”

Allura snorts, waving her hand over the sensor and opening the doors, when Lance speaks up again. 

“And just so you know...you’re family to us too. All of the paladins,” he says softly. Allura turns only slightly, sending Lance a small smile and a nod, before she goes, ducking her head to hide burning eyes.

Her chest tightens a little when she echoes his words into the empty hallway. 

_Family._

* * *

  
  


Allura is just about ready to pull her hair out. 

Keith stands stubbornly in front of the black lion, he and Lance have been arguing in hushed tones for about ten minutes and Allura is losing her patience. 

After her...eye opening conversation with Lance yesterday she’d called the paladins and Coran to the Black Lion’s hangar. 

_The first place we look for a new black paladin_ , she’d said, _is among the team, after all it makes sense._

It was then that all hell broke loose. Both Pidge and Hunk staunchly denied the possibility of them taking over Black, Hunk’s eyes had _watered_ at the possibility of ‘losing’ the yellow lion, despite the fact that there was no guarantee that _any_ of them would be able to pilot Black. Keith had also started protesting, voice sharp. He’d only quieted when Lance pulled him aside. Minutes later they were still arguing, both of their faces intense though Lance’s was more exasperated than angry. 

With great difficulty Allura and Coran had corralled both Pidge and Hunk into at least _trying_ to bond with Black and they’d both come out almost _smug_ that the lion hadn't chosen them. 

Allura turns to Coran in exasperation. “Please, Coran why don't you have a go.” She gestures towards Keith and Lance, “I’ll try and deal with those two.”

Coran strokes his moustache thoughtfully. “I’ll give it a go Princess but I can’t say I’m confident,” he glances at Keith and pats Allura’s shoulder comfortingly. “Good luck.” Allura watches him go and with no small amount of dread walks over and interrupts the two bickering red and blue paladins.

“Keith, Lance.” Allura says, smiling tightly. “Is everything alright?” 

Lance scoffs, rolling his eyes and while he seems frustrated, Allura can see the glimmer of worry in his eyes even as he tries to act casual. 

“Keith refuses to go near the Black Lion. Which is stupid一” Lance glares pointedly at Keith “一because we all know that they’re _aren’t_ any guarantees. We don’t even know if any of us are capable of bonding with Black!” 

Keith’s eyes flash dangerously as he opens his mouth for some sort of scathing retort before一

“一If it gives you any comfort Keith, Shiro isn't the one choosing the Paladin.” Allura stares at Keith squarely; she's suspected for a while that Shiro was grooming Keith for leadership, had probably told Keith that if _anything_ happened to him, he wanted Keith to take over. And despite the red paladin’s potential he _wasn't_ ready, and he clearly didn't want to lead, didn't want anything of the sort.

Keith’s obstinacy came from battling his own desires and the pressure he felt from Shiro. Despite the fact the man had disappeared, he obviously felt the phantom of his presence. 

Allura hesitates for only a second before laying a hand on his shoulder. “The lion chooses the paladin, Keith.” She glances at Lance, consideringly. “I’d bet one-hundred gac that Shiro told you that he considered you the next Black Paladin, hmm?” Keith jerks in surprise, dislodging Allura’s hand, eyes wide. 

He glances worriedly at Lance. “How did you…?”

She scoffs. “It’s obvious. Shiro cared for all of us but you're like his brother, it makes sense he’d want you to follow in his footsteps. Whether or not you were capable in the first place.” Allura sees Lance cross his arms out of the corner of her eye and frowns at him discreetly. 

Keith casts his eyes to the floor quietly. Allura sees Coran come down the Black lion’s ramp sending her a small, disappointed smile. She’ll spend some time with him later. Allura shifts, hand resting on her hip. “Why don't we test Shiro’s hypothesis?”

“ _What_?” Lance and Keith say simultaneously. 

Allura shrugs, “There’s three of us left who have to try the Black Lion, if neither Lance or I can connect with Black then Keith has to at least _try._ ” She stares steadily at the boys. “Alright?” 

Keith nods hesitantly, eyes still flitting between Allura and Lance. The Blue Paladin draws his hand in a sweeping, dramatic arc, gesturing towards the Black Lion. “After you, Princess.” Allura rolls her eyes and stalks towards the black lion.

She’s often thought about what it would be like to be a Paladin of Voltron. To fly in one of the lions her father built, to hold that part of his legacy. However, Allura never thought she’d get the chance, and besides she was already a Princess, capable of manipulating quintessence, and after altea was destroyed...the only altean alchemist left in existence.

She feels a shiver up her spine as she steps into the Black lions cockpit. It’s dark and foreboding, none of the comforting purple glow that shone when there was a Paladin for the Lion. _The Black Lion is the largest of the lions_ , Allura recites in her head, _and the most difficult to fly_ . She glides her hand over the back of the pilots chair. Allura hears her father’s whisper in her ear. _Traditionally, Black is almost as temperamental as the red Lion. It takes not only strong will to pilot it, but an open mind, one capable of listening to others, of following and leading._

She sucks in a breath as she eases into the chair and gingerly places her hands on the controls. 

She calms her mind, and breathes deeply, trying to slow her fluttering heart. Allura is almost into a meditative state when she feels a whisper across her conscious. Her eyes fly open as the Black Lion roars, the controls coming to life, glowing violet. Allura gasps, feeling the heavy and glorious weight of the bond snapping into place. Eyes watering as she hears a gentle purr and, for a split second, she could’ve sworn she felt a comforting hand in her shoulder. 

_Shiro._

On shaking legs she stands and makes her way out of the cockpit and down the ramp. She’s on the last step when she glimpses the other Paladins expressions. Coran looks proud, twirling his moustache and smiling, both Pidge and Hunk look relieved and the Green Paladin sends Allura a wink as she steps out. She casts her gaze over to Keith and Lance, more worried about their reactions. Allura’s pleasantly surprised to see both of them smiling, Keith’s toothy and relieved, Lance’s a little more subdued but still bright. 

Allura swallows past the emotion in her throat, before addressing all of the paladins. “I know that this has been difficult, Shiro is _so_ important to all of us and I don’t want any of you to think that I’m giving up on him but,” she pauses, visibly hesitating, “I understand if you are opposed to me becoming the Black Paladin. If you would prefer to continue this war without Voltron for the time being.” 

“No offense, Princess but that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Allura’s head snaps towards Keith who smiles. It’s small but far gentler than anything she could’ve expected. “C’mon Princess you’re supposed to be smart, we’ve followed you this far.” His dark eyes shine. “If there was anyone I’d trust to pilot the Black Lion, instead of Shiro it would be you,” He glances at Lance and Pidge and Hunk. “And I know we all feel the same.”

Allura’s drops open at Keith's declaration, tears welling in her eyes again. “I一I just didn’t一I never thought that an一and.” Allura feels fat tears on her face. “O一oh dear.” She’s blubbering now. The tears falling faster as the Paladins and Coran surround her in the most comforting group hug she’s ever had. 

She sniffles, wrapped up in their arms. “Are you sure?” She says, voice quivering. 

Pidge, who's the closest to her, gives her a squeeze. “By my calculations, Princess, we are one hundred percent sure.” 

Hunk nods, head bobbing quickly. “There’s no one else we’d want bossing us around, right guys?” Lance snorts, patting him on the shoulder. Hunk glances at him worriedly. “Right?”

Allura laughs, feeling a strange warmth bloom inside her. She’d never expected such acceptance from this strange bunch of humans, such a pure love. She makes eye contact with Coran and can see from how his moustache quivers that he feels the same. Allura wipes her eyes and the paladins step back though Pidge stays close to her side. She gazes at each of them, sure that her eyes must be terribly red but not really caring. She lets her eyes linger on Coran, then Lance and finally Keith who is not so subtly leaning into Lance’s side. At her lingering stare he raises an eyebrow as if daring her to question it, she winks at him delighting at the matching flushes on _both_ their faces.

Allura straightens her shoulders and brushes away the last of her tears. She throws one last look at the Black Lion before turning back to herー _her一_ team.

“Let’s do this.”

* * *

  
  
  


Days later, Allura rushes into the hangar, alarms blaring in her ears. Hunk and Pidge have already left, focused on keeping the galra cruisers at bay. Allura fires off orders at Coran through her comms before shutting them off and slipping her helmet over her head. As she enters the hangars she sees Keith and Lance come in from the other entrance, bayards in their hands, suspiciously disheveled. 

“Keith, Lance!” She calls out, drawing their attention to her. She begins rattling off commands but stops as she realises they aren't paying attention to her. 

“What?” Allura snaps. This is her first mission as the Black Paladin, as the _leader_ of Voltron and she’s a little tense.

Lance snaps back to attention. “Sorry, Princess, it’s just, well—”

“—Your armour.” Keith says bluntly. “It’s pink...not black.”

_Oh._

Allura stares down at her armour. It’s the same design as the other Paladins but the accents are, _indeed_ , pink.

“My father made this armour for my mother.” She says softly, stress abating as she pictures the Queen’s face. “And, I wouldn't have felt comfortable wearing Shiro’s armour either. Besides on Earth, black is typically a mourning colour correct?” Allura asks. The boys nod slowly. “Well, pink is the altean equivalent. So,” she gestures down at herself, “technically I am wearing black.” She purses her lips. “I’ll wear it to honor the fallen, the Alteans and—” Allura tips her head towards Keith. “Our own lost and fallen soldiers.” 

Lance whistles. “That is fucking metal.” Keith jabs him in the ribs with an elbow, ignoring his indignant squawk. 

“Get into Black, Princess.” Keith says, brushing his hair away from his eyes. “We’ll be right behind you.”

Allura’s mouth quirks upwards. As she jogs up to the Black lion she feels a spark light inside her. The promise of a fierce battle, the connection of the other Paladins, their quintessence woven tightly together. 

She allows herself only a moment to marvel at the feeling of sitting in the pilot’s seat before she opens the comms, broadcasting her message to all the other Paladins. 

“Princess Allura, and Paladin of the Black Lion approaching the battlefield.” She pushes the controls forward, reveling in the rumbling of the lion, the glow of the cockpit. 

“Voltron we are a go.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well done for reading all of that...if you did.
> 
> Please leave any comment's, I wrote this pretty quickly and i'm still not completely comfortable with the characterization so if y'all have any tips please write something below (try and be kind tho, this is my bby)
> 
> If anyone is interested I might continue this or at least add some other pieces to a collection, as well as add some fanart in the coming days...gotta make it first😂.  
> Big thank you to Sophink (amazing artist btw )on twitter who's encouraging words to my anonymous questions about BP Allura on tumblr gave me the confidence to work on this.
> 
> Alos if any of you pick up on the "talk" Lance has with Allura bout him being sad forever if something happens to Keith, just know that is me throwing shade at the writing team. I don't believe for a second that Lance would mourn someone forever and stay in love with them annnnd become a farmer.
> 
> Fonda.


End file.
